


Обстоятельства и (их) последствия.

by treibsand



Series: Tropes Are Not Bad [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, несомненная печаль, сомнительный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этого не должно было произойти, но произошло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обстоятельства и (их) последствия.

**Author's Note:**

> Немного спойлерное предупреждение, можно прочитать note at the end.

Кайло Рен смотрел на неё в течении всех трёх часов и двадцати минут, что длился первый раунд переговоров между Избранными Представителями Новейшей Республики и Первой Империей Порядка. Рядом с Рей сидела его мать и еще три десятка представителей самых разных планет, коалиций, торговых альянсов и федераций, но вся его сила, весь фокус внимания был сосредоточен только на ней. 

Он ждал, нетерпеливо, зло и яростно, но ждал. Рей понимает, что уйти от него не удастся. Мирные переговоры только начинаются, завтра будет ещё один раунд, послезавтра ещё один и на каждом из них будет присутствовать он и она. Как представители реформированных орденов Ситхов и Джедаев, соответственно. Это условность, бюрократическая блажь, но все протоколы должны быть соблюдены.

Лейя Органа-Соло, снова принцесса и законный представитель Нового Альдераана, очень доступно объяснила Рей, что сейчас передышка выгодна и Сопротивлению и Первому Ордену. Переговоры могут затянуться на месяцы, хотя это и формальность, но всем нужно время на перегруппировку, перераспределение сил и ресурсов. Ни одна из сторон не рассчитывает на полное прекращение огня.

Месяцы, обречённо думает Рей и не видит смысла тянуть. Она кивает ему и его явное удовлетворение не скрывает ни шлем, ни темная роба, ни неподвижная поза. Он внутренне расслабляется. Рей чувствует его острее прежнего и все что ей хочется сделать, это закрыть лицо руками и завыть от понимания. 

* * *

Они встречаются той же ночью в нижнем городе, в кварталах куда никогда не проникает ни солнечный, ни звездный свет. Куда редко заглядывает закон и выживает сильнейший, хитрейший или умнейший, а лучше всё вместе взятое. Рей чувствует себя здесь почти как дома, тут всё гораздо привычней и понятней, как на Джакку, только без песка и сухой жары.

* * *

Кайло одет неброско, обычно для здешних мест. Глубокий капюшон скрывает целиком его лицо, но его силу невозможно перепутать ни с кем другим. Она уверенно приближается к нему, с каждым шагом все чётче ощущая снедающее его беспокойство. Не дойдя до него с десяток шагов она видит, как он ныряет в ближайший узкий проём между зданиями и следует за ним.

* * *

Когда, спустя примерно час виляний по петляющим улочкам, они наконец оказываются наедине, в практически стерильной комнате бедного рабочего квартала, Рей хочет только спать и больше ничего. Она мысленно одобряет его выбор места для встречи, особенно с учетом последних изменений. В подобных апартаментах одноблочные жилые комнаты сдаются только за наличные кредиты, а управляют всем древние, как сама Старая Республика, протокольные дроиды, с которыми разобраться гораздо проще, чем с любым живым и разумным созданием.

Как только за ними автоматически закрывается дверь, он без лишних слов, быстро кладет ей руку прямо на живот. Его огромная ладонь сейчас спокойно закрывает почти половину её живота, но это не надолго. Ещё месяца четыре и уже его ладонь будет казаться маленькой на её огромном пузе. Она невольно улыбается этой мысли.

\- Ты ждёшь ребенка, - он говорит это как факт, он не спрашивает.

Она молчит, вся её злость и ужас, и страх, и боль, вся её жизнь кончилась два с половиной месяца назад, когда она сама почувствовала их впервые. У неё нет ни сил, ни желания переживать это снова.

Он опускается перед ней на колени для удобства и бесцеремонно задирает край её теплой кофты, заново устраивая свою горячую ладонь, но теперь уже на голой коже живота.

\- Двух, - удивленно, растерянно шепчет он и Рей кажется это его добивает. На неё по началу это тоже произвело пугающе сильное впечатление.

Она кивает, не сводя с него взгляда. Он убирает руку, медленно встаёт и она слышит, как он тяжело, громко сглатывает перед тем как спросить, глядя ей в глаза:

\- Почему не избавилась?

Рей думала сказать ему, не твоё дело или не твои дети, но это так по-детски глупо, плохо и неправильно. Его всё равно не обмануть. Он чувствует их, он понял сразу, как она вошла в зал переговоров. Ни Учитель, ни Финн, ни Генерал (для Рей  она всегда будет Генералом) даже не представляют какой сюрприз их ждёт впереди.

\- Не смогла, - сказать правду было не просто. Она хотела, как только поняла, но не смогла.

\- Всего один раз, - все также растерянно бормочет он себе под нос, явно всё еще пытаясь принять такую новость. Осознать новую реальность.

Они встречаются взглядами и оба проваливаются в прошлое, где они позволили себе поддаться эмоциям. Всего один раз. И теперь Рей вынашивает последствия их общей слабости.

\- Не повезло, - она устало забирается с ногами прямо на застеленную кровать и устраивается по-удобней.

\- Ты хочешь их оставить? – он спрашивает это таким тоном, как если бы он произносил: И давно ты лишилась рассудка?

Рей хочется сказать да, примерно тогда же, когда решила, что наша близость не приведет к неминуемой катастрофе и раздвинула перед тобой ноги. Хотя тогда она мало о чём думала, ни один из них не рассчитывал, что им удасться выжить. Ей вдруг становится так смешно:

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? – она старается не засмеяться или не заплакать, она и сама не понимает, - Дорогие мои дети, я ваша мама, предпоследний недоученный джедай, правда мне всего двадцать три и я понятия не имею, что с вами делать, пока я сражаюсь с вашим папой, он немного массовый убийца и вообще на Темной Стороне Силы, поэтому он с нами быть не может, но вы не переживайте. Он нас очень любит. На свой манер. Посидите пока с бабушкой, - и все таки она смеялась, пусть и немного нервно, - Она "мастер воспитания" 80-го уровня, а дедушку папа, к сожалению, убил.

Кайло явно не желает разделять её вспышку странного веселья. Он молча садится рядом с ней на кровать и ей кажется, что он её даже не слышит. Она смотрит, как глубоко он вдыхает и медленно выдыхает, стараясь успокоиться. Разжимает и сжимает обратно кулаки. Много раз подряд.

\- Что ты решила? – ей интересно откуда он её так хорошо знает. А Кайло действительно знает, что бы он не сказал или не сделал решение уже принято. Единственное верное с учетом всех возможных вариантов и обстоятельств.

\- Отдам их в хорошую семью, - тут она чувствует себя уверенно и непоколебимо. Она сделает абсолютно всё, но найдет им настоящих родителей. Тех, которые смогут дать им то, чего никогда не сможет дать он и она. Стабильную, безопасную, уютную, любящую, счастливую семью. Рей отлично чувствует людей, она не сомневается, что справится. У неё нет другого выбора.

А она будет защищать мир, в котором они будут жить, в том числе и от их отца.

Она сделает всё для того, чтобы они росли и жили в скучное, сытое, мирное время. Чтобы они не знали что такое голод и одиночество, пустое выматывающее ожидание и всепоглощающий страх. Чтобы их отец и мать всегда были рядом, когда они нужны им.

Кайло странно на неё смотрит и она понимает, что невольно спроецировала всё это ему, но так даже лучше. Проще.

Он опять кладёт руку ей на живот и просит:

\- Только не разделяй их.

\- Никогда, - она крепко, до боли сжимает его руку своей.

 

Может быть у них будет еще шанс. В другое время. В другом мире.

В другой жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Parenting Skywalker style.


End file.
